Plagued by Death
Plagued by Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-sixth case of the game. It is the twenty-first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in South Asia. Plot The city of Bangalore asked for Angela and Lars Douglas to help them from a mysterious epidemic, so the Bureau went to the city. Lars asked Jack Archer and the player to check the Shiva Temple to retrieve a dead body found there, as he was too busy investigating the virus. Inside the temple, they found the half-decomposed body of a science student named Sunil Dhudwar. As there was a puncture mark on his hand, the player noted that it was a murder and not the result of the epidemic. Lars and Angela discovered that the virus was man-made. The killer proceeded to inject Sunil with the virus, and it spread from him to the population of Bangalore. Mid-investigation, Lars also got infected and had to be sent to the infirmary. The investigation revealed that Dr Shweta Noorani of the university created the virus and that Sunil was helping her. Dr Noorani revealed that O.M. Medilab, the medical firm the cops learned about in New Delhi, contacted and bribed her a year prior, asking her to experiment with their drug Dracoxia. Dr Noorani was able to synthesize a supervirus using the most dangerous components of the drug. However, she said that she only created the virus, that she did not take the bribe and that someone else had released it. This turned out to be Ayush Patil, a sociology professor in the university. Ayush denied involvement at first but soon admitted. Ayush was worried about the overpopulation in India. Sunil told him about the virus. Taking this and the recent disasters as a sign, he got access to the virus and unleashed it on Bangalore. Ayush said that he did not bother in finding a cure because his mission was complete. In court, Ayush felt no remorse about the loss of hundreds of lives due to his epidemic. Judge Nigel Adaku issued him a lifetime jail sentence. Angela and the player headed to Bangalore University since the victim had started the research about the virus with the help of Shweta Noorani, the Head of the Science Department, there. Once inside, they found a broken blood vial and took a sample of it, which Angela sent to the laboratory with the hope of being able to create a cure. The blood belonged to a immune person, which was an important step in the quest for the cure, but still was not enough for the antidote to be made. Angela and the player decided to speak with Noorani as she had important information about a possible cure, which had not shared with them before. Angela and the player headed off to the university where Sunil had studied and researched in. They collected blood from a broken vial found there. Angela analyzed it and found out the blood came from an immune person. Angela decided to confront Dr Noorani as she believed that she was hiding the blood from the Bureau. She said that she had merely dropped it and that she wanted to test on the plant Gloriosa superba next. Angela and the player headed to the botanical gardens and found the plant. Carmen went with the player to the Shiva Temple after reports of disturbance there surfaced, as Jack wanted to sit by Lars's side. There, they found Averly Worthington's laptop. Elliot Clayton analyzed it and found out that Averly had been donating money to Padmasana. Averly said that she willingly donated as the guru helped her get "cleansed by the flashing light". They then interrogated the guru who insisted that he was only accepting voluntary donations. Angela soon synthesized the cure and used it to cure Lars. Angela and the player gave the cure to Warren Goodfellow, the Rising Hope worker, so that he could distribute the cure to the population to save more lives. He also decided to cut the organization's ties with O.M. Medilab per Angela's advice. Chief Ripley was worried that O.M. Medilab would get their hands on the virus again. Elliot said that Angela had confiscated all research and samples of the virus so that would not be a problem. Elliot said that the firm itself was the worst problem as they were virtually invisible. Ripley believed that the team needed to relax from the events of the case, so she agreed with Jack about his suggestion of going to Bollywood, where a new film was being shot. Stats Victim *'Sunil Dhudwar' (found half-decomposed in a temple) Murder Weapon *'Man-made Virus' Killer *'Ayush Patil' Suspects AWorthingtonWorldEditionP.png|Averly Worthington APatilWorldEditionP.png|Ayush Patil GGajendragadkarWorldEditionP.png|Gourav Gajendragadkar SNooraniWorldEditionP.png|Shweta Noorani WGoodfellowWorldEditionPC136.png|Warren Goodfellow Killer's Profile *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer drinks mango lassi. *The killer wears a university badge. *The killer wears a brooch. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes C136S1A.png|Shiva Temple C136S1B.png|Temple Courtyard C136S2A.png|Botanical Gardens C136S2B.png|Garden Fountain C136S3A.png|University Lobby C136S3B.png|Entrance Hall Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Shiva Temple. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Diary, Ganesh Statue) * Examine Diary. (Result: Girl’s Photo; New Suspect: Averly Worthington) * Ask Averly Worthington why her belongings were at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Girl’s Photo identified) * Examine Ganesh Statue. (Result: Yellow Dust) * Examine Yellow Dust. (Result: Ashoka Tree; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Botanical Gardens) * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Prerequisite: Ashoka Tree identified; Clues: Victim’s Phone, Torn Paper, Pile of Flowers) * Examine Victim’s Phone. (New Suspect: Ayush Patil) * Question Ayush Patil about his call to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone unlocked) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Concert Ticket; New Suspect: Gourav Gajendragadkar) * Ask Gourav Gajendragadkar if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Concert Ticket restored) * Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Stained Cloth) * Analyze Stained Cloth. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mango lassi) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) * Murder Weapon registered: Man-made Virus. (All tasks before must be done first) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate University Lobby. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cushion, University Computer) * Examine Cushion. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Warren Goodfellow) * Ask Warren Goodfellow what he’s doing at the university. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) * Investigate Temple Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Talk to Warren Goodfellow; Clues: Faded Essay, Pocket Watch) * Examine Faded Essay. (Result: Teacher’s Note) * Talk to Ayush Patil about his harsh comments on the victim’s essay. (Prerequisite: Teacher’s Note unraveled) * Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) * Confront Gourav Gajendragadkar about being the victim’s father. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Examine University Computer. (New Suspect: Shweta Noorani) * Ask Shweta Noorani about the victim. (Prerequisite: University Computer unlocked; Attribute: The killer wears a university badge) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Entrance Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Briefcase, Confiscated Items) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim’s Photo) * Confront Warren Goodfellow with the fact that he worked with victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Photo restored) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Note) * Analyze Note. (09:00:00) * Confront Shweta Noorani about the money she received to test the virus. (Prerequisite: Note analyzed) * Examine Confiscated Items. (Result: Faded Blueprint) * Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Handwritten Note) * Confront Averly Worthington about the lab blueprint. (Prerequisite: Handwritten Note unraveled) * Investigate Garden Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Security Camera, Pile of Dirt) * Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Syringe) * Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A New Light (3/6) (No stars) A New Light (3/6) * Investigate University Lobby. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Broken Vial) * Examine Broken Vial. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) * Ask Shweta Noorani about the vial of blood immune to the virus. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Prerequisite: Talk to Shweta Noorani; Clue: Plant) * Examine Plant. (Result: Gloriosa Superba) * Investigate Shiva Temple. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Laptop) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) * Ask Averly Worthington about her donations to the guru. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) * Confront Om Padmasana about receiving money from followers. (Prerequisite: Talk to Averly Worthington; Reward: Guru Robe) * Inform Warren Goodfellow about the virus cure. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *While one task in A New Light required a star to talk to Om Padmasana, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during A New Light should be considered incidental. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia